kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Destron Combatmen
|numberofepisodes = 52 (V3) 5 (Movie) }} - Destron has an apparently limitless supply of soldiers. They wear identical black, masked uniforms with a white scorpion design. They serve whoever is in charge. Doktor G's soldiers wield knives, Baron Kiba's soldiers wield fang-shaped weapons, and Archbishop Tsubasa's soldiers wear robes similar to his unless they're in combat. It has been stated that these combatmen are actually clones created for Destron. Destron soldier types * - Motorcycle riders that were turned into Destron servants by Lens Ant. They were assigned to kill Shiro Kazami. * - Destron Legionnaires that received special training from Mantis Boomerang. After Mantis Boomerang was destroyed, they worked with Heater Cicada. * - They appeared only in episode 27. * : They appeared only in episode 41. * - The scientists who are loyal to Destron. They appear similar to Destron soldiers, but their masks and uniforms are white, with red print, instead of black with white print. They wear white lab coats over their uniforms. They are rarely found outside of a Destron base. * - They look like normal Destron soldiers, but they wear a brown military uniform over their Destron uniform that makes them resemble Nazi stormtroopers. Elite troops, they were able to give V3 a hard fight as he made his way to confront the Great Leader. * - Cell Medal recreations of Destron Combatman appear as part of a army, the product of Shocker Combatman In Sendo's desire for like-minded allies to defeat the Kamen Riders, based on the grunts from past villainous groups who fought against Kamen Riders, whom Sendo refers to as the . They fight Kamen Rider OOO but are eventually all destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Magna Blaze Giga Scan. Dai-Shocker Along with the Shocker Combatmen, known as the Dai-Shocker Combatmen, the Destron Combatmen served as henchmen of Dai-Shocker, an organization made up of all the enemies of the Kamen Riders. They were part of the Dai-Shocker army that was wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders, as well as the revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations were wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Underground Empire Badan The Destron Combatmen served as a secondary foot soldier force for the Underground Empire Badan. They were all defeated by the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders when they united to take down Badan. Shocker The Destron Combatmen served as a secondary foot soldier force for the Shocker. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider V3 video game Destron Combatmen appear as grunts in the ''Kamen Rider V3'' video game. In Story Mode the player must defeat 6 Destron Combatmen until the number bar reaches to 0 or other combatmen will appear before facing Destron cyborgs, with exceptions on some episodes in which the player only needs to defeat the enemy. In Arcade when the character defeat all 10 enemies the character is remodeled to a ramdom Destron Kaijin in Game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 .]] Destron Combatmen appear as regular enemies in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Notes *Footage of Destron Combatmen fighting Riderman appeared in the TV special Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! (1984), in a recap of the ten Kamen Riders. Appearances * Kamen Rider V3 * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Henchmen